


merry & bright

by cldwrites



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas market, Cuddles, Fluff, Holidays, Kevin can have a smooch, Kevin loves his bfs, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Multi, POV Andrew Minyard, POV Kevin Day, Post canon, andrew gets the smooches, as a treat, disaster bi, neil spoils andrew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cldwrites/pseuds/cldwrites
Summary: Just Kandreil over christmas thinking about how much they love each other :D
Relationships: Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	1. christmas market

**Author's Note:**

> *yeets this into the void*
> 
> thanks for clicking on my first fic on here (and first aftg fic)  
> uh I havent written for over a year so yeah...
> 
> (also no beta so proceed at your own risk lol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin really can't handle it when his boyfriends tease him,  
> unfortunately they love to tease him  
> and at the christmas market they have all the ammunition they need
> 
> or
> 
> Kevin is a goddamn disaster bi but it's christmas.

Kevin may have messed up.

They’d been at the market for an hour already, browsing all the homemade goods and wares when he spotted the stall selling secondhand books. He was too curious to see if they had any interesting history books that he forgot that this was Germany, and he could not speak or read German. Thankfully the stall owner had a good grasp on English and he could purchase his finds, but when he turned around he realised he may have misplaced his boyfriends.

Now he had to find them and along with his abysmal grasp of German and slightly coarse personality left him utterly lost as to where they could have been. Nicky had dragged them to Stuttgarter Weihnachtsmarkt insisting that it was the “best” Christmas Market in Germany, and it certainly was huge, which was proving problematic for Kevin’s hunt for his missing boyfriends.

  
After perhaps 15 minutes of searching he finally spotted Neil’s wild red curls in front of a pretzel stall.   
He quickly stalked his way through the crowd to his boyfriends to find both Neil and Andrew’s arms laden with bags of sweets and candies.

“Really Neil,” he sighed, embracing the shorter man under his arm, “Must you indulge Andrew’s cavity inducing habits?” Neil grinned up at him as the stall owner handed over a pretzel absolutely slathered with chocolate to Andrew, who had a slightly pleased expression on his face.

“Did you find anything at the book stall?” Neil questioned, ignoring Kevin’s previous question, he narrowed his eyes in response, but raised his arm in response to show the bag hanging off it containing a couple interesting books he had spotted.

“Only a couple, they are in German however...” he frowned down at his bag in contemplation,

“Guess you finally have to learn it then.” Neil smirked at him and Andrew grunted in agreement. Kevin raised his brow at Andrew,

“Really, Andrew? That’s disgusting...” Andrew just stared at him in response as he took another bite of his chocolate-pretzel monstrosity, resulting in a smudge of chocolate on the tip of his nose and fuck if that wasn’t the cutest thing Kevin had ever seen.

“You should’ve seen him with the Schaumkuss earlier,” Neil laughed, “He ate like 10.” Unfortunately Kevin couldn’t respond, even to ask what Schaumkuss was, because he was panicking a little as Andrew continued to stare at him with chocolate on his nose.

Neil looked between his boyfriends with a smirk on his face. Leaning out of Kevin’s now slack grip he said “Yes or no?” Raising a brow at him Andrew moved his attention to the redhead and grunted his agreement, smiling, Neil, leaned forwards to plant a kiss on Andrews nose wiping away the chocolate. He made a face at the sweetness and Andrew stared impassively at him even as his ear tinged pink.

That however was nothing compared to the shade of red Kevin went as he witnessed this, Andrew and Neil knew exactly what they were doing to him and they were having fun with it!

Slowly regaining his composure Andrew moved his attention back to Kevin, taking note of the (mildly concerning) shade of red the taller man had turned. With a smug look Neil settled himself back into Kevin’s side.

“You two are horrible...” Kevin exclaimed finally getting his voice back just as Andrew took another bite, this time smearing chocolate all across his mouth, snickering Neil said, “Hey, Andrew, you got a little something,” as he gestured vaguely toward his face.

Andrew turned a contemplatively look towards Kevin in response, “Yes or no?” Kevin promptly froze, was Andrew suggesting what he thought he was?

“Yes.” he choked out and Andrew stepped forward, pulling Kevin down into a heated kiss, leaving Kevin stunned and bent in half.   
Andrew just stepped back with a satisfied smirk on his face whilst Neil giggled.

“Kevin, uh,” he continued to giggle as Kevin slowly blinked and turned his attention to Neil’s bright face, “Now you have...” he reached forward to grasp Kevin’s chin and swipe off the chocolate from the corner of his mouth.

Kevin, still recovering from Andrew’s kiss, just blinked down at Neil’s grin, brain still processing the previous minutes. Still laughing Neil reached up to smooch Kevin on the cheek before Andrew giving up on his boyfriend’s antics just rolled his eyes grabbing Kevin’s hand and dragging them along to explore the rest of the market.

Kevin couldn’t believe that after everything the three of them had been through, they still got to have this. They got to have silly fun at Christmas market doing cheesy relationship things and they would go home to spend the holiday with family where they could just enjoy themselves. No stress, no pain, just joy and love.


	2. christmas eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's christmas eve and just spends the evening with his idiots.
> 
> (he also gets a little introspective about life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello  
> today i bring you this  
> again unbetaed
> 
> i also dont know what's happening at the start of this chapter but eh

“Are you sure you don’t want to come to mass?” Nicky asked as he wrapped his bright green scarf around his neck.

They’d just finished up dinner, and Nicky and Erik were heading out to meet with Erik’s family for “Midnight Mass”, something which Andrew couldn’t care less about.

Given so he didn’t even deign to respond as Erik laughed and reached to pull Nicky along,

“Come along, mein liebling.” he smiled at Nicky, “I’m sure Andrew will be alright with Neil and Kevin for the evening.”

Andrew merely favoured Erik with a blank look as Nicky chuckled and followed his fiancee out the door.

“Okay! Okay! We’ll see you in the morning yea, Andrew?” he waved back at Andrew as they retreated, “Oh, and don’t forget Aaron and Katelyn’s plane is coming in at 9am too! So they should be here around 9:30-10!”

His voice faded away as Andrew slammed the door shut rolling his eyes. He made his way back to the kitchen to find his idiots, however when he got there, there was only one idiot present. Neil looked up at his entry with a smile, Andrew fucking hated that smile, hated the way it warmed him. So he held his apathetic expression and merely raised an eyebrow in question to Kevin’s absence.

“Kevin’s putting away the decoration boxes.” Neil said in response and scratched at his cheek absently with a soapy hand, the idiot.

Andrew sighed and moved over to the sink to take over the last few dishes just as Kevin entered the room.

He paused to take in the scene, Andrew washing dishes and Neil with a splotch of foam on his cheek,

“Did you want any help cleaning up?” Andrew levelled a stare at him,

“Yes, I know, you don’t want anything.” Kevin rolled his eyes and swept Neil up over his shoulder, “Fine, we’ll get the movie ready.”

Neil laughed as Kevin swung him around and out the room.

Andrew let himself zone out as he finished the dishes, just let his mind go blank, something he didn’t often have the chance to do. Finally finishing clean up he headed back to the bedroom he was sharing with his boyfriends, on arrival he found them curled up on bed heads bent together whispering.

“Hey Drew,” Neil smiled up at Andrew, earning him a scowl, “The movies queued up!” he grinned and him and Kevin slid apart leaving a gap for Andrew in the middle.

Eyebrow raised Andrew changed and tucked himself in the middle of the two, raising his arms to welcome them in his embrace after quiet “yes or no”s. Neil reached over and plopped his laptop on Andrew lap after a moment, movie queued up. Kevin glanced up at Andrew as he reached over to press play and immediately the opening of “How The Grinch Stole Christmas” begun to play.

Warmth bloomed between Andrew’s ribs as his boyfriends curled into him. He had never told them about his “tradition” of watching “How The Grinch Stole Christmas” (though he had a feeling Nicky might be responsible), but he had been watching it for years now every christmas eve (except for last). It was always some silly little childish thing, something resembling a little too close to feelings, but, it was a little too late to deny he had feelings he supposed as he glanced down at his boyfriends on either side of him.

They had gone out of their way to do something just for him, considering Neil had little to no opinion on most film or tv, and Kevin only cared for exy or history documentaries.

This was something they had simply for the purpose of making him happy.

So he just settled back to watch, holding his idiots on either side and *sneakily* dropping a kiss on their heads.

As the credits rolled, Neil sat up and stretched before reaching off the bed to switch the laptop with a book.

“Hmmm,” Kevin hummed as he sat up rubbing his eyes, “What’s that,” he yawned and squinted over to see the book as Neil handed it over to Andrew before settling back in.

It was one of the books Kevin’s had purchased a few days earlier at the christmas market, unfortunately in German. But Andrew and Neil had decided to read the books to Kevin in interim until he *finally* learned German. Kevin glowed as he recognised the book,

“Yes or no?” he looked up at Andrew with light in his eyes, after a quiet murmur of agreement Kevin reached up to cup Andrew’s face and draw him down into a soft kiss, before reaching over to hold Neil’s hand in a tight grip and settling in to hear Andrew tell him all about the history of modern christmas. It only took a few chapters before Kevin was softly snoring on Andrew’s shoulder. Neil grinned and gently took the book and placed it down on the bedside table before turning back to Andrew.

“Good night handsome,” he said before leaning up with a quiet “yes or no” and giving and a quick peck before reaching over to turn the light off.

Andrew couldn’t believe this was where he had ended up.

In Germany on christmas eve at his cousins home, wrapped up in some stupid fox patterned sheets, his cousin had bought just for one of his boyfriends, with one boyfriend falling asleep on his shoulder and the other curled up on his other side.

He had people who trusted him, loved him, believed in him.

People who would go to the same lengths to protect him as he would for them.

He could be happy, as ridiculous as it sounded.

No one was going to take this away from him.

He could just be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope yall like this chapter from Andrew's POV :D
> 
> (art was by me :D, i do art more than i write so yeah)
> 
> next chapter will be christmas day! (from Neil's POV probably)  
> it will hopefully be up on christmas day??
> 
> (also have a speedpaint  
>  of the art :D)

**Author's Note:**

> uh, currently this is finished unless I decide to write another chapter with them on christmas because i do have ideas :)  
> but yeah thanks for reading <3 
> 
> *update* I am doing two more chapters now, because i have no self control. It's gonna be one for christmas eve and one for christmas day :D
> 
> i would die if anyone gave kudos or commented, ily  
>    
> twitter  
> instagram  
> tumblr


End file.
